


Candyland

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Hugs, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: Russell finds himself in a "candyland".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Candyland

It was a hospital or that was a least what Russell told. Well, Russell told him they were in a hospital bathroom. The bathroom part didn’t sit well with him. The area was made up of all different desserts. The platforms and houses looked as though they were made of biscuits. The houses were decorated with different colored creams. Out of everything in the area, the most noticeable things were the people. They were fat, older men that gave off a creepy feeling. The fact that this place was in a bathroom and everything was candy themed only worsened Raymond’s feeling about the people. Russell had decided to bring him and Walter into whatever this place was.Neither of the two men had made a comment about the area. Raymond was surprised that Walter didn’t say anything especially about the area stability or regulating it. Russell had proceeded to walk towards the stairs that connected the platforms. He was quickly followed by Raymond and Walter.  
“Hey bud. Do you really think it’s a good idea to go through this area? If you want, I could always go through this area for you.”  
Raymond looked back at Walter looking for back up. Walter came to the other side of Russell and began to speak.  
“We could definitely handle anything in here but you look kinda tired so why don’t you take a rest inside the hospital while Raymond and I explore the area.”  
Russell shook his head.  
“The houses probably have a bed I could use to restore my HP.”  
Raymond flinched at the idea of Russell going into one of the houses. Walter gave an annoyed sigh and began to talk again but in a more stern voice.  
“Russell, this area is not fit for someone of your age.”  
Two thoughts went through Raymond’s. One, Walter had just shown concern for someone he was very adamant that he didn’t care about him. Second, was this the closest Walter was ever going to get to outright admitting he cared? Russell stared up at Walter. He seemed a little taken aback by what Walter said.  
“I have you guys to protect me if I can’t protect myself, right?”  
Walter looked like he was about to grab Russell and drag him out of there. Which he ended up trying. Walter grabbed Russell by the arm and started to drag Russell to the entrance.  
“Whoa whoa! Calm down, Walter! You’re gonna hurt the child!”  
Walter let Russell’s arm and Russell moved closer to Raymond.  
“I tried the peaceful option. Since that didn’t work, I figured I would try the more aggressive one.”  
Raymond ignored Walter and focused on Russell.  
“He didn’t hurt you, did he? That mean, old Walter.”  
Russell shook his head. Raymond ruffled Russell’s hair and smiled.  
“Last time I checked, you are older than me!”  
Walter was getting very agitated. The one time he trys to be a good person, he gets yelled at for it.  
“Now Russell. Me and Walter are concerned for your safety in a place like this.”  
Raymond kneeled down to somewhat closer to Russell’s eye level.  
“I have an idea. How about you let me and Walter handle any fights here and you can explore anywhere here as long as one of us sees you? Does that sound go?”  
Russell gave a small nod. Raymond stood back and gave a smile.  
“Alright then. Now let’s go.”  
As Raymond started to proceed, he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see Russell holding Raymond’s hand. Russell looked up with shy eyes. With his free hand, Raymond gave him a hair ruffle and a reassuring smile. Russell turned to look at Walter and held out his hand. Walter just stared at the hand.  
“Would you rather be holding my hand, Walter?”  
“Fair point.”  
Walter grabbed Russell’s hand and held it tight.  
“Now Russell, if you don't listen to the conditions at any point, I will drag you out of here and Raymond won’t stop me. Got it?”  
Russell nodded.  
“Good. Now let us proceed.”  
The trio went up to the house. Not surprisingly, the creepy man was very adamant that Russell should come into his house. Raymond and Walter ended that conversation quickly. The two men watched as Russell went through the now dead man’s house. Once Russell finished going through the house, the trio continued to the next house in their hand holding fashion. The next one, of course, had a resident which Raymond and Walter went to take care of. As Raymond was fighting with the man, he was looking for Russell. He couldn’t see him. Raymond stopped fighting and went to look for him. He rushed up toward the third and final house. Raymond was scared. He didn’t want them to hurt Russell anymore. As he entered the third building, he sees Russell pinned underneath the creepy man. Raymond wasted no time putting more than a few bullets in the man’s head. Once the man was off of Russell, Raymond stood over the man and added a few more for good measure. The man's body exploded into a pile of blood. Raymond quickly turned his attention to Russell and kneeled down next to him who was fixing the buttons on his vest and fly.  
“He didn’t hurt, right? I’m sorry Russ. I didn’t notice him. Oh bud, I’m sor---”  
Raymond was cut off but Russell hugging tightly him. Russell nuzzled his head into Raymond’s chest. The boy’s body was shaking violently. Raymond replied by wrapping his arms around Russell. The boy hugged even tighter.  
“Hey! Where’s Russell? Is he ok? What happened?”  
Walter came bursting through the entrance and saw the two on the ground. Walter walked over and joined the two. Walter sat there contemplating something before beginning to stroke Russell’s head.  
“Can we leave?”  
Both men look at the source of voice before replying.  
“Of course, Russ. Anything that makes you happy and whatever keeps you safe we’ll do for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for proof reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
